Johnny's Jr Drabble
by Yuuki Kosuke
Summary: Drabble mengenai beberapa member Johnny's Jr: Jinguji Yuta, Iwahashi Genki, Miyachika Kaito, Jesse, Matsumura Hokuto, Matsukura Kaito, Kishi Yuta, Tajima Shogo / "Ini konyol, Miyachika. Aku tidak mau melakukannya." / "Yah, sudah terlambat kalau kau mau mundur sekarang, Jinguji..." / RnR?


**Chiko: "Tebak apa yang kali ini kita bikin... Bukannya nyelesaiin sekuelnya yang kemaren atau nyelesaiin Kishi/Genki, malah bikin drabble ga jelas..."**

**Niku: "Karena kemaren-kemaren kita bikin tok tiga pairing ajah, kali ini pairingnya sedikit kita acak."**

**Chiko: "Yap! Jadi kali ini kita pake 8 Jr, dan pairingnya... Yah. Ada JinguIwa, IwaChika, HokuJess... dan silakan cek aja nanti. Dan ada Hayato/Kou dari Sprout, biarpun cuman satu, hohoho!"**

**Niku: "Ngikut Hayato/Kou, jadi ada Jesse/Jinguji juga~"**

**Chiko: "Okesip, gitu aja deh."**

**.**

**Jinguji Yuta, Iwahashi Genki, Miyachika Kaito, Jesse, Matsumura Hokuto, Matsukura Kaito, Kishi Yuta, Tajima Shogo**

**Disclaimer: IWAHASHI GENKI PUNYANYA CHIKO DAN TAJIMA SHOGO PUNYANYA NIKU. MAUNYA SIH. Sialnya bukan.**

**.**

1. Tanpa berani mendekat, Miyachika selalu memperhatikan sang matahari dari kejauhan. Sang matahari yang memancarkan kehangatan dengan senyum cerahnya, sang matahari yang terkadang tertutup awan hujan dan terlihat begitu sedih... Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk mendekat—untuk meyakinkan sang matahari bahwa masih ada orang yang menanti fajar, yang menanti kehangatan senyumannya—ia takut. Ia takut terbakar oleh panasnya yang meledak-ledak. Ia takut pada akhirnya ia hanya menghanguskan dirinya sendiri.

Hanya dapat tersenyum dari kejauhan, Miyachika Kaito memperhatikan sang sumber cahaya—Jinguji Yuta.

.

2. Jesse selalu memiliki impian untuk berdiri di atas panggung, bersinar, merasakan perhatian seluruh penonton yang terpusat padanya...

Mengeratkan genggamannya pada mikrofon, Jesse bersiap memulai konser tunggalnya.

...di karaoke. Sendirian.

.

3. "Kau gila, Jinguji. Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini."

"Aku tahu."

"Ini sudah waktunya bagi manusia itu. Kau tidak boleh memperpanjang hidupnya lagi."

"Aku tahu."

"Jinguji!"

"Diamlah, Miyachika. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi."

Miyachika hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menatap sang objek—Iwahashi Genki. Berhasil membuat Jinguji yang egois itu mati-matian mempertaruhkan keadaannya sendiri demi memperpanjang hidup sang manusia, Miyachika bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, seistimewa apakah manusia yang selama ini Jinguji jaga tersebut.

.

4. Bagi Jesse, rasanya menyakitkan., saat Hokuto tersenyum lembut padanya di panggung, namun senyuman tersebut berubah menjadi pandangan sinis begitu mereka turun panggung.

Dan bagi Hokuto, rasanya menyesakkan, saat Jesse terlihat begitu akrab dengannya di depan kamera, namun berubah dingin begitu kamera dimatikan.

Jesse dan Hokuto saling mencuri pandang, menyalahkan satu sama lain sebagai penyebab dari runtuhnya hubungan mereka. Menyalahkan satu sama lain sebagai penyebab dari hubungan mereka yang kini terikat oleh satu kata: _fanservice_.

.

5. "Kau yakin tidak mau melakukannya?" Reia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalau rencana ini berhasil, aku akan mendapatkan Jinguji dan kau akan mendapatkan Genki. Bukankah kedengarannya cukup adil?"

"Tidak," Miyachika menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menyeringai tipis, "ambil saja Genki. Berikan aku Jinguji."

.

6. Saat memisah-misahkan cokelat valentine yang diterimanya, Jesse hampir melotot saat melihat cokelat dari Hokuto. Tentu saja, bentuknya sedikit hancur, rasanya pun agak kelewat pahit. Tapi, dari semua cokelat yang diterimanya hari itu, cokelat dari Hokuto-lah yang entah bagaimana terasa paling manis di lidahnya.

.

7. _Ini salah._

Jantung Hayato berdegup kencang saat melihat sang adik yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan selembar handuk di pinggangnya.

_Salah, ini benar-benar salah._

Sisa-sisa tetesan air di lehernya, rambutnya yang basah, otot-otot tipis di dadanya, dan kaki jenjangnya benar-benar menyita oksigen Hayato. Dan tanpa sadar, ia berdiri, berjalan mendekat.

"Kou..."

Mengabaikan akal sehatnya, ia mendorong Kou ke tembok dan menekannya, melumat bibirnya, dengan sukses menahan perlawanan lemah sang adik.

Ya, jatuh cinta pada adik sendiri, salahkah?

.

8. Genki tahu, ada yang salah dengan Jinguji sejak sahabatnya tersebut mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Jesse.

Ia menyadari bekas ikatan di pergelangan tangan Jinguji, memar di dahinya, dan berbagai bekas luka di tubuhnya. Saat Jinguji yakin bahwa ia sedang sendirian, Genki tahu terkadang Jinguji akan meringkuk, menangis. Ia juga menyadari tubuh Jinguji yang menegang setiap kali ada yang menyentuhnya. Tak peduli bagaimana Jinguji terus mengatakan bahwa ini bukan urusan Genki, Genki tidak dapat membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Ia menyakitimu, Jinguji!"

"Ia menyesalinya..."

"Kau percaya padanya?! Kau percaya setiap permintaan maafnya setelah semua yang ia lakukan padamu?!"

"_Aku mencintainya_, Genki..."

"Persetan dengan cinta, _ia menyakitimu_!"

"_Lalu?_"

Pandangan sedih dan kesepian dalam mata Jinguji membungkam mulut Genki. Ia tak dapat membalas.

.

9. Miyachika Kaito menyukai Iwahashi Genki. Hal tersebut sudah bukan rahasia, tentu saja dengan mengabaikan fakta bahwa Genki sudah diamankan oleh Jinguji Yuta. Dan entah kenapa, setiap kali Matsukura Kaito menangkap pandangan sedih Miyachika pada Genki, dan terkadang pandangan cemburu Miyachika pada Jinguji, hatinya pun turut merasakan perasaan aneh yang bercampur aduk.

"Miyacchi..."

Miyachika hampir terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba wajah Kaito muncul tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Lupakan Genki..."

Dan dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, mengecup bibir Miyachika.

"_Lakukan saja dulu, pikir belakangan_,"kata-kata Jinguji kembali menggema di kepala Kaito. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum.

.

10. "Ini konyol, Miyachika. Aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Yah, sudah terlambat kalau kau mau mundur sekarang, Jinguji..."

Jinguji menarik nafas panjang, merasakan hembusan angin di kaki jenjangnya, dan sekali lagi menatap cermin untuk memastikan wig cokelat panjangnya sudah terpasang dengan baik. Dan dengan tepukan Miyachika di bahunya, Jinguji pun berjalan menuju sebuah meja di pojok kelasnya—di mana senior yang selalu dikaguminya sedang duduk sendirian.

"Selamat datang, Kishi-_senpai_, mau pesan apa?"

Dan wajah Jinguji sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang—biarpun tak semerah wajah Kishi yang menatap Jinguji dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Dengan cepat, Jinguji melempar pandangan tajam pada Miyachika, dalam hati mengutuki temannya tersebut yang berani-beraninya mengusulkan agar kelas mereka melakukan _crossdress cafe _untuk festival sekolah tahun ini.

.

11. Sejak berakting menjadi adiknya di _Sprout_, Jesse selalu memperhatikan Jinguji Yuta. Tentu saja, senyum cerahnya saat itu benar-benar terlihat polos dan tak bersalah. Siapa sangka, Jinguji lucu yang menggemaskan tersebut tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki seksi dengan feromon yang mengalir deras.

Dan siapa sangka, pandangan gemas Jesse pada Jinguji dahulu kini berubah menjadi pandangan yang lebih liar, lebih ganas.

Saat itu, Jinguji tak melawan. Malah, ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jesse dan membalas ciuman tersebut.

Yang kemudian baru Jesse sadari adalah, ia bukan satu-satunya yang telah mencicipi bibir kemerahan Jinguji, bukan satu-satunya yang telah merasakan tubuh lelaki manis tersebut.

Yah, ia sama sekali tak menyangka, Jinguji lucu yang menggemaskan tersebut sudah dinodai oleh belasan lelaki lain.

.

12. Jika ditanya siapa Junior lain yang dekat dengannya, Jinguji akan menjawab Kishi—dan terkadang Genki. Bagi Jinguji, Miyachika hanya sekedar rekan kerja, bukan?

Karenanya, Miyachika kehabisan kata-kata saat Jinguji tiba-tiba datang padanya, dan tanpa penjelasan apapun langsung memeluknya dan menangis.

Miyachika hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Jinguji pelan, berusaha keras menahan kepanikan dalam dadanya. Dan meskipun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya menyebabkan temannya tersebut sampai menangis, dengan lembut ia berbisik pada Jinguji, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

Dan itulah yang Jinguji butuhkan. Bukan tatapan khawatir Kishi, bukan ciuman penghiburan Genki, dan tentu saja bukan pertanyaan beruntun Shori. Ia sama sekali tak menyesali keputusannya untuk datang pada Miyachika—meskipun awalnya, mungkin nama itu adalah nama terakhir yang akan ia datangi.

.

13. Matsukura Kaito tahu, sebenarnya sudah tak ada artinya bila hubungannya dengan Miyachika Kaito dilanjutkan. Tentu saja, ia menyadari pandangan Miyachika pada Genki. Ia menyadari sikap Miyachika pada lelaki yang lebih tua tersebut. Ia menyadari perasaan Miyachika pada Genki yang kian menguat, sementara perasaan Miyachika untuknya kian meluntur. Ia menyadarinya. Miyachika pun bukannya tidak tahu perasaan Kaito pada Tajima—ia bukannya tidak menyadari pandangan dan senyum Kaito yang berbeda pada Tajima. Miyachika mengetahuinya.

Tapi pada akhirnya, keduanya terlalu pengecut untuk mengakhiri hubungan tersebut. Telepon 'selamat pagi' dan berbagai ucapan cinta pun terasa kosong, dan Kaito sendiri heran bagaimana mereka masih dapat mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

"Kau masih bertahan dengannya? Hebat juga," kata Jinguji suatu kali, menatap Kaito dengan pandangan sinis, "padahal cinta kalian sudah lama mati."

.

14. Jesse tak dapat mengingat persisnya kapan, tapi dahulu ia selalu menari di belakang Hokuto. Dia dapat melihat punggung Hokuto yang berjuang keras sebagai anggota B. I. Shadow di barisan depannya. Dan kini, saat akhirnya ia bisa bersanding dengan Hokuto, menari di sisinya, berada begitu dekat dengannya, rasanya seperti mimpi.

Karena itu, saat Hokuto perlahan berjalan menjauh, perlahan-lahan kembali meninggalkannya di belakang, ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, berusaha menggapai sang cahaya.

"Jangan pergi, Hokuto..."

.

15. "Kalau aku tidak datang tepat waktu, kau pasti sudah mati, Genki! Jangan lakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu lagi!"

"Umm," Genki menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Jinguji dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan datang dan menolongku. Berapa kali pun... Aku—aku percaya padamu."

Jinguji sudah siap untuk mendebat, namun bibir manis Genki membungkamnya.

"_Makanya, Jinchan... Percayalah padaku."_

.

16. "Ah, benar juga, aku kan menyukai Genki, Genki menyukaimu, dan kau menyukai Kishi! Kalau saja Kishi menyukaiku, akan jadi cinta segiempat yang sempurna!"

Jinguji menatap Miyachika aneh. "Miyacchi, itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan..."

.

17. "Aku—aku menyukaimu, Kaito!"

Dan pada saat bersamaan, Miyachika Kaito, Matsukura Kaito, Takahashi Kaito, dan Nakamura Kaito menatap sang sumber suara—Iwahashi Genki.

"Maksudmu yang mana, Iwahashi?"

"E-eh? Err..." Genki menggaruk kepalanya, mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya melupakan keberadaan tiga Kaito lainnya dalam ruang latihan mereka tersebut.

.

18. "Hentikan, aku membecinya."

"Eh?"

"Sikap penuh kepura-puraan itu, Yuta. Terserah kalau kau mau mempertahankan imejmu di depan orang lain, tapi tolong jangan melakukannya di depanku. Senyum palsu itu, sikap seakan kau baik-baik saja itu... Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu pura-pura kuat lagi. Setidaknya di depanku."

Senyum lebar Jinguji memudar, matanya menatap lantai, kemudian perlahan Jesse merasakan genggaman Jinguji di tangannya mengendur. Jinguji mendesah, hampir saja turun dari pangkuan Jesse di sofa ruang ganti mereka jika saja tangan Jesse tidak menahannya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Jinguji hari itu. Ada yang berbeda dengan tawanya, dengan senyum redupnya, dengan pandangan terlukanya. Dan kali itu, ia tidak berniat membiarkannya begitu saja, membiarkan sang kekasih menanggung semua masalahnya sendirian dan menutupinya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Di balik sikap mencolok dan percaya dirinya itu, Jesse tahu, tersembunyi Jinguji Yuta yang manis dan lembut, Jinguji Yuta yang pendiam dan kesepian. Karena itu, meski hanya sedikit, ia ingin meringankan beban Jinguji.

Dan benar saja, Jesse merasakan kepala Jinguji tenggelam di bahunya, menangis. Dengan lembut Jesse mengelus kepalanya, membenamkan ujung hidungnya pada rambut cokelat Jinguji.

"Keluarkan saja... jangan pendam semuanya sendirian, Yuta..."

_Karena melihatmu menanggung beban seorang diri seperti itu, aku pun merasa terluka..._

.

19. Sekali lagi, Matsukura Kaito menengok ke belakang, menemukan Hokuto, Jesse, Kishi, dan Jinguji yang langsung berusaha bersembunyi di balik semak. Ia mendengus, berusaha mengabaikan mereka, kemudian kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Tajima Shogo yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Umm... Tajima? Setelah ini, kita mau ke mana lagi?"

"Ah... Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi? Misalnya.. Toko es krim?"

"Wah, benar juga, kudengar ada toko es krim yang enak di dekat sini, mau ke sana?"

Begitu Tajima mengangguk, Kaito langsung menggenggam tangannya dan berlari sekuat tenaga, berusaha untuk lepas dari pengintaian keempat temannya tersebut. Meskipun sialnya, mereka memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa untuk tetap mengejarnya—dan suara yang cukup keras untuk Kaito dengar.

"_Araa, lucu sekali! Aku tak percaya Matsukura yang menggemaskan itu sekarang bisa berkencan!"_

"_Aku jadi terharu, ini seperti melihat anak sendiri sedang pergi ke kencan pertamanya... Ah, aku bangga."_

"_Tunggu, Hokuto. Kau kan bukan ayahnya."_

"_Aku sedikit tidak percaya anak itu bisa berkencan juga. Di mataku, ia masih terlihat begitu kecil! Ah, lucunya..."_

"_Jangan bilang kecil, Jinguji. Ia seumur denganmu, kan?"_

Dan ketika mereka bertemu keesokan harinya, Kaito tidak lupa untuk memberikan geplakan keras di kepala Hokuto, Jesse, Kishi, dan Jinguji—disertai dengan erangan kesakitan mereka dan 'Eeeh~? Kami kan hanya berniat menjagamu!'

_Menjaga dari apa? Tajima kan bukan monster_...

.

20. "Ne, Genki, umm..."

"Eh? Ada apa?" Genki mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati mata lebar Kishi yang menatapnya kuat-kuat.

"S-Sabtu malam besok, kau.. err.. kosong?"

"Sabtu besok?" Genki meletakkan tangannya di dagu, mengingat-ingat.

_Miyachika bilang ada kencan makan malam dengan Matsukura. Jinguji... Jinguji... Ah, kalau malam minggu, ia pasti menghabiskan waktu di tempat Jesse-senpai. Err, aku tidak memiliki janji dengan siapa-siapa Sabtu besok, kan? _

"Ya, sepertinya kosong. Ada apa?"

"E-eh?" mata Kishi kembali membulat, seakan tidak menyangka orang yang disukainya tersebut akan benar-benar menjawab 'ya'. Tapi masalahnya bukan di situ. "Eh.. err.. ngg..."

Kata-kata yang ia siapkan sebelumnya untuk mengajak Genki makan malam pun mendadak lenyap dari kepalanya. Dan melihat wajah penuh tanda tanya Genki, kepala Kishi semakin terasa kosong.

"A-a-ah... lupakan saja."

Dan begitulah Kishi melewatkan kesempatan tersebut.

.

.

**Chiko: "Ga nyangka ginian aja sampe hampir 2000 kata... Oh ya, no 1. Terdengar familiar? Ya, itu dari lagu Boku no Taiyo XD"**

**Niku: "Yap. Terus, no 18 sebenernya tadinya mau dibikin cerita full, tapi pairingnya Jinguji dan Genki. Karena Jinguji, separah apapun dia sekarang, dalemnya masih lemah lembut ahaha~"**

**Chiko: "Ga jadi dibikin karena idenya stuck di tengah jalan dan agak ga bisa bayangin Genki jadi seme. Jadilah masuk ke sini."**

**Niku: "Terus, no 10. Crossdressnya Jinguji di 49 bagus, jadi kepikiran, hahaha..."**

**Chiko: "Sebenernya bikin ginian entah kenapa lebih puas daripada bikin yang 100 biji itu, lho~"**

**Niku: "Terakhir. Fic-fic di sini keliatannya ga akan masuk ke blognya miyuya lagi, masuknya ke LJnya dia. Jadi bisa liat di sana~"**

**Chiko: "Oke, makasih yang udah baca~"**


End file.
